Nishigaki Mamoru
(Defender) |number = 2 |element = Fire |team = *'Kidokawa Seishuu' *'Dark Emperors' *'Kidokawa Seishuu (Ares)' |seiyuu = Suyama Akio |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 020 Episode 005 (Ares)}} Nishigaki Mamoru ( ) is a childhood friend of Ichinose, Domon, and Aki. He is a defender for Kidokawa Seishuu and previously for Dark Emperors. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *''"A defender with excellent playing skill. He is a good-humored guy, whose power goes unnoticed. He apparently copied his eye-catching hairstyle from a famous player who he admires."'' Appearance Nishigaki has olive, braided hair and he ties them on the back with a short pony-tail. He has black eyes and slightly tanned skin. His hair style is similar to that of Kidou Yuuto and Demonio Strada. He also wears a blue headband like Endou Mamoru's. Plot Season 1 He is first seen in one of Aki's flashback, when him, Ichinose, and Domon are trying to perfect Tri-Pegasus. Then, when Raimon's match against Kidokawa Seishuu was decided, he was seen with their coach and the Triangle Z-triplets. Ichinose, Domon, and Aki noticed him and so they decided to stay and chat together like the old times. He told the three that he had joined Kidokawa Seishuu's team that year because his parents found a new place to work, but was surprised to see his three childhood friends on the rival team. Ichinose told him that he, Domon, and Endou had perfected their own Tri-Pegasus and he was surprised. Then he departed from them. During the match against Raimon, when he saw the Tri-Pegasus, he told Ichinose, Domon, and Endou that they had truly made it their own technique. And when the match was over, after seeing Tri-Pegasus evolve, he named the new technique "The Phoenix". Season 2 He was seen as a member of the Dark Emperors with a piece of the Aliea Meteorite. Ichinose exclaimed that he was surprised that Nishigaki was there and had a flashback to when he met Nishigaki at the riverbank — Nishigaki using Spinning Cut on Ichinose, Domon, and Endou to block The Phoenix. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Nishigaki was the first one to welcome Gouenji back on Kidokawa Seishuu. He was really surprised when the Mukata triplets challenged Gouenji to a 3-3 mini-game, though when he saw Nikaidou Shuugo approved of it, he let it happen. Nishigaki played in the match against Seishou Gakuen, mainly playing with linked plays. During the match, he intercepted a pass from Kidou Yuuto, destined for Orio Fuyuki, as his teammates eliminated all other pass options. Later in the match, Nishigaki managed to steal the ball from Haizaki with his Spinning Cut, as three of his defenders managed to stop Haizaki from advancing, He quickly passed the ball to Gouenji again, who only just failed to score with his Fire Tornado. In the last seconds of additional time, he got outpaced by Haizaki who successfully caught Kidou's pass and then scored with Death Zone, making the score 4-3 for Seishou Gakuen. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven'' *'Old Kidokawa' (international versions only) ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Old Kidokawa' *'Ryuugaku Team' *'The Card' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Champion' *'Dummy Emperors' *'Ryuugaku Team' (Spark and Bomber only) *'The Fires' Trivia *In the first game, Nishigaki was described as a 1st year student, but in the anime, he was changed to a 2nd year. **This change also reflects in ''Inazuma Eleven SD, where his Ares form, which is one year older than the original form, is a 3rd year. Navigation de:Malcolm Night es:Malcolm Night fr:Malcolm Night it:Malcolm Night nl:Malcolm Night vi:Nishigaki Mamoru Category:Ares characters Category:Original series characters Category:Orion characters